


Truth or Dare?

by Captain_Lexa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dare, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an excerpt from mine and my twin's ask blog "maximoff-asks". On it, we asked our followers to send the twins' a truth or a dare, and if they asked, we'd write a short drabble about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

After Pietro had gotten his first dare, he knew it wouldn’t take long to put it into action. The Avengers were constantly active, be it through training or sweating it out in some stupid challenge against one another. It would only be a matter of time before Barton had to take a shower, and when he did, well he wouldn’t see this coming. Until then, Pietro was buying his time– always keeping the marksman in the edge of his vision.

It was obvious Barton had started to become suspicious of the eldest Maximoff’s near constant presence, but he wasn’t quite able to figure out what he was planning. Natasha though, it was clear she had an idea of what was going on with the smirks and snide comments she’d throw towards the two men. It seemed she was the only Avenger who actually kept up with the twins’ blog, as uncomfortable an idea as her reading their answers was.

Fortunately, it seemed she was actually a fan of the idea. The Russian had even spilled her leftover coffee on her friend, forcing him to retire to the showers early. And once he did… it was game on.

As soon as he heard the water start, Pietro was a storm of silver and blue– passing through Barton’s room and stripping it of any clothes or towels. (And just to be safe, the bed coverings.) He ran with these and piled them in the center of the living room where it appeared Natasha had already started to gather the rest of the team. No one so much as blinked when Pietro passed through. From there he went back, easing into the bathroom much slower than he had the previous room. He kept quiet as he grabbed the available towels and washcloths, but of course– the damn hawk caught everything.

As if sensing the other’s presence, Barton had peaked his head out the steamed glass door– eyes widening as he put it all together. “Pietro, you son of a bitch!!” He shouted, surprising the younger man, who more or less stumbled and skid out of the bathroom before running to join the rest of the team.

And when Barton showed up ten minutes later, cursing under his breath and holding the shower mat over his, erm, quiver, Natasha wasn’t the only one grinning. Pietro himself couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, whistling loudly for the assassin as he tossed him a pair of shorts. “Not bad for an old man.” He teased, smirking proudly at the flush painting Barton’s cheeks.

“Y’know, there are better ways to get me naked, Kid.”


End file.
